


More Than She Bargained For

by xXWarrior_AngelXx



Series: Video Game Vixens [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Full-Body Massage, Large Breasts, Massage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWarrior_AngelXx/pseuds/xXWarrior_AngelXx
Summary: Running a bar, while fun for Tifa, can feel just a little stressful: so-called "tough guys" flirting with her, the belligerent drunks who decide to start fights, and subsequently having to kick the crap out of them. Thankfully, she has a routine that helps her alleviate that stress in the form of a friend who really knows how to give massages.Although now, on this particular night, Ms. Lockhart might be getting way more than a simple massage.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Video Game Vixens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	More Than She Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting in Google Docs collecting dust for ages. And while clearing out space, I found it again. Since Final Fantasy VII Remake came out, I used a Phoenix Down on it and finally finished it. If enough people enjoy this, I might do one with another FF babe.

Tonight was just like any other night at the local pub known as Seventh Heaven. As usual, the busty kickass brawler Tifa Lockhart was behind the counter as she looked over the establishment with the diligence of a hawk. With how rowdy the place can get, in addition to serving drinks, she had to keep an eye on the behaviors of the patrons and ensure that things remained civil.

Of course, there were the assholes who either liked to start fights with other patrons, or on an annoyingly frequent basis who attempted to make a pass on her and make obscene comments on what they would do with her that they knew she'd _love_. Ew, no. Tifa would just flatly tell them to leave. In most cases, they do leave but not without tossing in an attempt at a scathing remark ( _how mature..._ ). In other cases, they throw a fit and Tifa would gladly hand them their asses on a silver platter. The latter was most definitely her favorite since nothing helps cement one's placing in the pecking order more than by beating the information into them.

The double front doors opening caught Tifa's attention. She turned towards the entrance to see the new arrival and she smiled, giving the standard welcome that she would to all customers. Although, the smile on the ravenette's face was different than the ones she gave to the newcomer. This one was much more genuine due to her having known him for a good while.

It was Kuro Seishin, an ex-mercenary turned flower delivery boy. It sounded a little demeaning, but the young man didn't even bat an eye at it. Plus, Aerith was actually delighted when he asked if she had any "positions opened" despite his knowledge of flowers being virtually nonexistent. She remembered his response when she asked if he ever had thoughts of going back to the merc lifestyle:

_"I've got a silver tongue, a heart of gold, a big knife, and two green thumbs. I've put three out of four to good use, and all I've ended up doing was hurting people - intentional or otherwise. I think I've had my fill of fighting for a while."_

Tifa smiled at that. As skill as he was, he didn't really seem like the mercenary type, if you asked her. He always viewed to violence as a last resort and would always try to talk his way out of a fight unless it was against some dangerous beast.

"Yo, Teefs! Mind making my usual?" he greeted her and sat at one of the stools in front of the counter. Tifa poured him a strong but sweet drink and handed it to him. The next several minutes comprised of the both of them talking as she cleaned some glasses and Kuro downed his drink from his favorite barmaid. He had a high tolerance to alcohol, so he went through two or three more glasses and only felt slightly buzzed. He then simply asked for some water.

The good time was interrupted when a small group of thuggish patrons, clearly plastered, stumbled over to the counter and started a round of slurred, lewd comments about Tifa and how they'd love to take her with them to have a _good time_. As per usual, she said no and politely asked them to leave.

"Aw, don't be bashful, babe. You probably haven't had a good one in ya yet, have ya? We can arrange that, real quick," one of the guys insisted. Kuro had to give it to them: it takes some big brass ones to make a comment like that to someone who knows several different ways on how to unnaturally bend limbs. Said person cracked her knuckles, ready to give a demonstration as to why _she_ was in charge around here.

But before she could, Kuro decided to step in.

"Hey, man. The girl said 'no.' I suggest you high tail it if you know what's good for you," he warned. One of the drunken group members got right in Kuro's face and the young man's nose wrinkled at the strong scent of alcohol in his breath.

"Oh, yeah? Think you're hot shit, don'tcha? As if your little noodle ass could even scratch us!"

"Oh, no. _I'm_ not the one you should worry about," Kuro replied smoothly before darting his eyes to the left towards Tifa. The guy's face contorted in confusion before looking in the same direction, only to have a fist meet his face, knocking him back towards his buddies.

Tifa rounded the counter and punched her palm, ready to throw down; "To be fair, he _did_ warn you."

The next three minutes consisted of a brutal ass-kicking courtesy of one Ms. Lockhart. The whole bar was silent with the exception of Kuro's whoops and cheers of "Get 'em! Get 'em, Teefs!" The entire group was dragged towards the door and unceremoniously tossed out. She dusted her hands off and, with a huff, told them that their business will no longer be welcomed there. She closed the door and turned back to meet everyone's stares.

"Now, would anyone else like to go a round? I'm game," she asked with a confident smirk. Everyone immediately went back to their previous conversations out of fear of being on the receiving end of one of her haymakers. Satisfied, Tifa walked back over to the counter, where Kuro held his hand out for a high five.

"Three minutes. Probably the longest a drunk group of frat boys had lasted against you," he quipped. The ravenette gave him the high five and Kuro shook his hand a little bit under the counter. Even her high fives packed power, which was his reminder to never piss her off. Looking at the clock above, she clapped her hands together to catch everyone's attention and announce that it was closing time. Despite everyone's groans, they immediately got up to leave. Kuro left the appropriate amount of gil on the counter and did the same as everyone else, but Tifa's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Um... to my room?"

"It's Friday. You know what that means, don't you?" her eye's shone with a bit of glee.

Ah, yes, it was Friday. Friday nights were the nights where he would help Tifa relieve a week's worth of stress by giving her a massage. The only other person he had given any to was Aerith. Considering how close the two were, it was inevitable that his skills were mentioned. As such, this new arrangement was made and Fridays were now officially Tifa's favorite day of the week as most people's were.

"Right. How could I forget? Your room?"

"Ten minutes," she instructed as she still needed to clean up around the place. Kuro offered to help speed things up by assisting, but she declined by stating that his hands were going to be occupied with something else tonight. Despite knowing what she was talking about, he blushed and left the establishment.

As soon as she finished, she made a beeline for her room, where Kuro was waiting for her in front of the door. She let him inside and almost jumped into bed. Instead, she had him turn away and took off her tank top and suspenders. Tifa didn't wear bras often; she'd rather give her girls more freedom and air. However, she was more than aware of the attention it garnered. She finally plopped onto her bed, lying on her stomach and letting him know that she was ready. There was a small bottle of massage oil on the little desk in the room.

When his hands touched her neck, _good lord_...

Kuro massaged her with a forcefulness that Tifa was accustomed to, but it still blew her mind every time. His hands were confidently moving around her neck and her shoulders. She mewled as his fingers started kneading and rubbing at her shoulders. It never hurt or felt uncomfortable. With every rub, she wanted to just cry out in pleasure.

And so, she did.

That always started out as little mewls as he hit her sensitive spots, but gradually evolved into sighs and then full-on moans as he moved to her back. Tifa's face was buried into her pillow. The sensations of his hands on her back was just too damn _good_. It made her just a little bit jealous that Aerith got to experience this first.

She bit back a whine when his hands left her, but her ears perked up when she heard him say the magic words: "Oil time."

The massage oil. As soon as Tifa felt it hit her skin, she trembled a bit in ecstasy. Kuro slowly spread the oil all along her whole back. Her fingers clawed at the pillow case. She writhed as her skin tingled at every application of pressure. This must've proved an obstacle for him as she suddenly felt his weight on her thighs. She didn't care, though. As heavy as he was normally, she barely felt him as all of her attention was focused on his hands roaming her body.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end as he got off and she couldn't feel his hands anymore. Tifa turned her head so she could see him. Her face was flushed red and her breathing was a bit labored, but she still manage to speak clearly enough to ask him to do her feet next.

It was just as good as the back massage was. Tifa caught a glimpse of Kuro from her peripherals. His brows were creased as he stared intently at her foot, his skilled hands hard at work. She saw his lips moving, as if he were trying to tell her something, but she just let the words fly by her. He must have actually been talking to her as his royal blue eyes peered at her, then rolled as he shifted focus back to working on her foot. He moved on to the other foot and it felt just good as the first one.

Unbeknownst to her, Kuro had noticed _something_ going on with Tifa's body. More specifically, the... _leakage_ in the area between her thighs. It was within his line of sight, so it was inevitable that he'd notice sooner or later, but that didn't make it any less weird and surprising. She was wet. Astoundingly so. It became a constant occurrence over the past week of him giving Tifa her massages. Looking back, he thinks Aerith had started getting that way as well before she made him hold off on massaging her for a while. He read up about it and found that it was completely natural, but he figured that it was still super embarrassing for Aerith. She still has yet to ask him for another massage to this day and that was _months_ ago.

It was apparent that the brawler hadn't noticed yet. He sure as hell wasn't about to bring any attention to it, either. He likes having all his teeth in his mouth

"Alrighty, next up: leg massage," he said. "I'll... need you to take off that skirt and these hot pants."

Kuro turned away as she did just that, leaving her in her purple panties that sported a noticeable wet spot in them. Again, Tifa either wasn't aware or she just cared more about the massage. She moaned again when he hit an especially great spot in her calf muscle. She felt him try to reach for the front of her leg and knew what he was going to ask before he even asked it. She rolled over and sat up, using her arm to cover her breasts.

It was then that she finally realized that her lingerie felt rather _damp_. As Kuro continued masterfully massaging her legs, Tifa's eyes slowly peeked at her nether regions to find that she was indeed getting wet from the sensations of his massage. She felt her heart sink as mortification settled in her core, but she couldn't find it within herself to tell him to stop. Instead, she just sat there and kept moaning as his fingertips assaulted any sensitive spots in her legs.

She noticed that he wasn't even batting an eye to it. There was no doubt in her mind that he noticed it, too, but didn't say anything. Tifa wanted to be mad at him for not saying or doing anything about it. His eyes never wandered; not to her face, not her chest (thank god), nor to her soaked womanhood which was practically right in his face. His sights were set on the area he was currently working on: her inner thighs.

 _'Oh, god...'_ she groaned internally. She began letting out small pants and moans as his fingertips slowly approached her underwear, which were thoroughly soaked. Tifa couldn't deny it any longer. She was getting turned on by this. Knowing exactly how wet she was getting somehow exacerbated that feeling.

It also dawned on her that Kuro could probably see the outline of her vagina as the wet cloth stuck to her privates.

She should feel embarrassed, disgusted even, but her dreamlike state made it hard to put in the effort. Tifa couldn't stop staring at his admittedly handsome face as he rubbed and stroked her inner thighs. Her thoughts made it seem more erotic than it should be. He was just helping her relieve stress, after all. It didn't matter how much she moaned or how much she writhed, Kuro obviously wasn't going to try anything with her.

However, in spite of that, her free hand began getting a bit twitchy. Her breaths got shorter and shorted as she threw her head back and her moans picked up in volume. Tifa knew what was happening: she was about to cum, but she was powerless to stop it.

As if he sensed it, Kuro suddenly pulled away from her thighs, inadvertently leaving her on edge. She wanted to scream; to tell him to keeping going; to beg him to make her cum, but she didn't. He couldn't make her cum. He _shouldn't_ make her cum. It could never happen. He was just a _friend_.

Tifa was no stranger to sex. She _has_ done it before, but the number of times she actually had she could count on one hand. That was before Aerith presented her with an alternative method of stress relief in the form of Kuro Seishin's massages. Although, it wasn't as if the men she previously slept with could fully satisfy her. More often than not, they'd either finish long before she did or focus more on themselves rather than her and her sexual frustration continued to build up. That was what it was. Tifa knew that she was an attractive woman, and Kuro was an attractive man, so of course her body would be drawn to him.

She suddenly became more flustered when she noticed him staring right into her eyes with a concerned expression.

"You alright, Teefs? Your face is a lot redder than how it usually is after I'm done," he asked, an innocent look in his eyes. Tifa could only barely squeal out an "I'm fine."

He was, of course, unconvinced but thankfully didn't press the issue. Instead, he asked if she could lay back on her stomach again. Curious as to what could be next, she complied yet gasped when she felt his hands touching her butt.

"Don't worry. This is also a type of massage. It's meant to up the circulation and prevent lower back and leg pains," Kuro explained in a soothing tone. "It's okay, right? If you're uncomfortable, then I'll stop."

"Yes," she said without thinking. She originally wanted to say no, but one of his fingers accidentally (or at least she thinks it was) brushed against her pussy and the word just slipped out. The damage was done, though, and he began massaging her panty-clad ass.

In that particular instance, Tifa felt herself get even _wetter_ which exceeded her expectations. Kuro's massages turned her on for sure, but her ass was an erogenous zone and his skilled hands pressing down on it just pushed all the right buttons. He applied soft pressure and slowly glided the pads of his thumbs up and outwards repeatedly. As he made circles around them, his thumbs moved downwards with each full rotation and every once in a while Tifa could feel the tips of both of his thumbs brush over her slit. It never lasted more than a millisecond and it was always light enough that she knew that he didn't do it intentionally.

Of course, he didn't. It wasn't as if he wanted to fuck her like she did him at the moment.

She realized that she was moaning again, louder than ever. She was glad that nobody was next door. Tifa twitched in pleasure with every single brush against her entryway and a deep, guttural moan would leave her mouth. She was definitely going to cum again. She wondered if he could hear it in her voice...

Kuro withdrew, and she wanted to scream again. That was _twice_ where he denied her of that sweet, sweet release.

"Roll over?" he said as more of a command than a request. Tifa turned over, covering her breasts with her arm again. He draped a towel across her chest as she lay back. A combination of relief and disappointed when he abandoned her thighs and moved on to her stomach.

"W-what are you...?" she gasped, unable to finish her question but still getting her point across. Touching her stomach should not be turning her on but she felt like she was ready to explode. Every single inch of her body was throbbing with arousal and ached for release.

"Stomach massage. It helps with the blood flow to your abdomen and helps keep it toned, though that last bit you seem to already have covered," Kuro explained. At Tifa's nod, he continued. He sat on her thighs again and his fingers fluttered over the toned muscles of her stomach. She kept her eyes on him as he did his thing. Her heart was _pounding_ against her ample bosom; she had been so close to an orgasm that it was the only thing that she could think about.

There was just... _something_ about watching Kuro massage her that was so damn _hot_. That look of intense focus on his face; his features were scrunched up in concentration as he carefully kneaded and prodded her sides. His mouth was moving, whispering words that she wasn't even paying attention to. She couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like having those hands feel up her boobs - the only place he hasn't touched yet. Those obscene thoughts, among others, kept going round and round in her head like a carousel. The more she thought, the more aroused she grew.

Her eyes widened as a particular thought struck her. Was Kuro... _hard?_ Right now, as he roamed his hands all over her waist, was he sporting a hard-on?

She shifted slightly in an attempt to see his pants, but her damn tits were obstructing her view.

Kuro's hands steadily moved north, threatening to slip under the towel. She had meant to tense up and stop him, but was too relaxed to do so. It's as if his stupid, _wonderful_ magic fingers had ensnared her in some sort of trap! Said hands continued to stray, occasionally brushing against the very bottom of her breasts.

Then, Kuro started getting a bit... _bolder_. Tifa guessed that her flushed face, panting, and groans of approval had spurred him on. She felt the towel slowly coming off, revealing more and more of her flesh as the massage went on.

He was trying to uncover her breasts. Kuro was trying to see her breasts and she was just laying there, letting him.

This was getting too heated. It wasn't like the other times where she would stop him if she felt too uncomfortable. No, her brain was so foggy right now and filled with a lustful haze that she was willing to do anything he said at the moment. The week's worth of stress in her had been long gone and in its stead, her accumulated sexual frustrations were screaming at her to just pounce on the guy who was getting so comfortable with her body. His hands were just so forceful, yet so gentle. Sometimes alternating between the two, and sometimes doing both at once.

It felt so fucking _good!_

Finally, his hands went under the towel. Right before Kuro's hands could make contact with her breasts, Tifa opened her eyes and her hands moved fast to grabbing his wrists.

He froze, like a child who was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. For seconds, they just stared at each other, his hands on the bottom part of her breast, her hands clutching his. Tifa knew that if her grip loosened, his hands would just slide up, grabbing the entirety of her breasts. In her head, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to do that, but her body sure as hell wanted him to. It was trembling so much with anticipation.

Her grip weakened and slowly let up, and Kuro slid his palms upwards. He brushed over her nipples with his fingers, which sent an electric shock through her body. His touch grew gentle as he felt up her rack with each hand, taking his time, just appreciating the size of Tifa's breasts. Each time he draw a circle, his fingers bumped into her nipples and she let out a moan.

Kuro pulled his hands from under the towel and tossed it aside, not wasting the time to fold it neatly. He caressed her breasts, eyes still as focused as ever. _How?_ Although, it seemed like his body was reacting to hers as she spotted the huge bulge in his pants.

"What does this... do?" she asked, enthralled by the size of his package.

"Helps with your chest muscles," Tifa could've sworn that she saw his bulge pulse. She nearly drooled. "Massaging your boobs is meant to increase the blood flow to your breast tissue so that they can stay nice and firm and not sag. Plus, the oil helps with reducing or even outright preventing stretch marks as you get older."

Okay, that's nice. But it's not like she's gonna be going around flaunting her chest like some hussy. Who did he think she was trying to impress?

"You should probably do it often. Luckily, you can do it yourself. But if you are gonna be doing it yourself, then you should do it for at least fifteen to thirty minutes and don't forget the oil. If you need me to, I could do this next week, too," he said. Her entire body trembled at his proposal. She was huffing with desire and moaning with every single hand movement. If by complete happenstance he ends up brushing up across her nipples or, god forbid, he actually _pinches_ them, she knew she'd cum. She was sure of it.

Tifa's veins felt like her blood was replaced by searing hot lava threatening to melt her away. Her mind kept shouting at her to do something - _anything!_ Kiss him, blow him, _fuck him!_ It screamed at her to not waste this opportunity to finally get rid of the itch that's been stewing in her loins for a while. He lathered her boobs with the massage oil, just as he did for the rest of her body.

Then, he did it. He took both of her nipples between his thumb and pointer finger and covered both of them with an even coat of oil.

The instant he did so she bit her lip, sparks filled her vision, and her legs started quaking as if she herself was being electrocuted. In the heat of the moment, Tifa reached out for Kuro's shocked face and yank it towards hers as she smashed their mouths together. She kissed him _hard_ as she rode out the massive orgasm that she was _finally_ blessed with. She spared no expense as she quickly forced her tongue past his teeth to wrestle fervently with his.

Alas, her moment of pure bliss was halted when he pushed himself off of her. His lips a bit red from the forcefulness of their impromptu make-out session. The shaking in her legs ceased and her panties were thoroughly soaked. Kuro gulped at the erotic view of the ravenette in front of him.

"Uh, what was _that_ about?" he asked, not sure on what to do here. He knew that Tifa just had an orgasm right in front of him, but other than that he was drawing a blank on his next course of action. Once her breathing got under control, she shakily sat up on the bed and in one swift movement she had him pinned beneath her on the floor.

Her hair masked her features and Kuro was about to ask what it was, but his words died in his mouth when he felt her hastily claw at his belt buckle. He knew what she was intending to do, yet he still tried to talk her out of it.

"W-w-wait! Teefs! _Tifa!"_ he called her name, but she just ignored him and yanked off his belt. Tossing it to the side, she then moved on to unzipping his pants and only then was it that she looked him in the eye. Those usually soft reddish-brown eyes were now glazed and were shining with lust and right now, it was all aimed at him. He had pushed her over the edge and now he had to face the consequences of doing so.

"Kuro... I want you. God, I _need_ you right now~" she breathed, still working on disrobing his lower half. Kuro's mouth opened and closed multiple times, his eyes darting between the wall, Tifa's flushed face, her heaving chest, and her dripping honey pot. His brain was practically short-circuiting as he struggled to keep his head clear and respond appropriately to her unabashed statement.

"Sh-shit... Teefs, I, uh... I'm not so... You want me to... _what?"_ he asked. He grasped at Tifa's wrists once her hands started gripping the hem of his boxers.

"Your hands... The massage, everything... I just... This is all _your_ fault, you know..." she really didn't want to elaborate, but the young man's arched eyebrow forced her to do so. "Your hands rubbing all over me. My legs. My thighs. My ass and my boobs. I felt... hot. And hotter, and hotter, _and hotter_. I tried to hold myself back, but now because of you, I'm so damn _horny_ that I can barely think straight!"

The ravenette yanked downwards, freeing her hands from his grasp in the process. Her movements also freed the throbbing girth of Kuro's penis and she licked her lips. Her hands came to rest around the appendage and stroked along the length.

She shouldn't want to be doing this. She _really_ shouldn't want to be doing this. The reasons why she shouldn't were there, but at the moment she couldn't give a damn about them. Kuro, however, could, so all she had to do was break him down and coerce him into fucking her.

"Those guys from earlier were onto something. I really _haven't_ had a good one inside me for a long time. And from what I'm feeling right now, _this_ right here might be just what I've been looking for~" her voice was nothing more than a purr, her eyes half shut as her hands picked up the pace. Her lascivious grin grew when she heard him groan.

"Tifa, just take a minute to calm down, okay? How do you know if I'm the right guy for you?" he protested, but made no moves to stop her this time.

"Oh, I know. And we'll deal with the consequences later~" she brushed his concerns off. She then leaned forward as to where her lips were right next to his ear. "And I also know how much _you_ want _me_. This throbbing cock in my hand doesn't lie."

The shameless words that came out of her mouth were so unlike her, yet they came out so naturally. He couldn't take any more, Tifa knew. The groan of approval seeping from his clenched teeth was indicative of that. She's won. She had him right where she wants him, and soon enough she'll have him between her legs but she could afford to be just a _little_ bit more patient. To her relief, Kuro wasn't the type to half-ass anything. He most likely figured that, if he was to be doing this, then it's best to just jump right in with no regrets.

With that in mind, he quickly jumped back upwards which unfortunately made her lose her grip on his cock. But soon she saw him sit on the edge of the bed and she felt herself become excited again. Crawling towards him, she squatted between his opened legs and kissed the tip. She then took the mushroom head into her mouth, simultaneously tasting his pre-cum. She swirled her tongue around the tip of him in her mouth, feeling every texture of him. Then she licked her lips and bobbed again, taking another inch of his erect cock into her mouth. Then another, each time going lower and lower, taking more and more of him into her mouth. Then she stopped and smoothly pushed down, sliding the full length of him into her mouth, relaxing her throat muscles, taking his entire cock inside her.

Tifa whimpered with the effort and excitement. Kuro groaned loudly with pleasure and the sensations of her moaning on him deep in her throat, her red lips resting on the base of his cock. Then, she slowly pulled away from him, taking him out of her mouth. She gasped for air, then went right back, sliding him back into her mouth. Tifa slowly and deliberately sucked on him, stroking his shaft with her lips, sliding her tongue along the underside of him while he was in her mouth.

Tifa's hands reach up and massaged his balls, keeping a slow and steady pace on his dick. At this pace, she could likely suck on him all night, and she very patiently serviced him, this man that she found herself inadvertently enamored with. This also served as a test of sorts; to make sure that he wasn't a quick shot. Thank god he wasn't, or she would have been _severely_ disappointed.

The next part of the "test" came when she cupped her breasts and wrapped them around his thick shaft. The massage oil made shifting them along it much smoother, heightening the amount of pleasure that he derived from it. Tifa's eyes met his as he watched the head of his prick continuously peek out, then disappear in the valley of her breasts with every motion. Kuro maintained his composure - or at least as much composure as a guy could have while having a pair of large, luscious breasts encasing his cock - and showed no signs of nearing his own orgasm. Her eyes twinkled, pleased that he didn't blow his load within thirty seconds like all the others.

"You're pretty durable. I like that," she spoke once four minutes had passed, yet her lips were still around the head of his manhood so her words were a bit muffled. Even when she says that, the friction of her soft, smooth tits squeezing against him was pure heaven and he could feel himself teetering on the edge of his limit. He held out for as long as he could, not wanting to cum too soon. There was no doubt in Kuro's mind that she knew of this and knew of what he was doing to prevent it.

His suspicions were proven correct when Tifa doubled her efforts. She rolled her tongue around the angry red head, pressing her breasts even more firmly against his dick. Despite her approval of his endurance, she was getting tired from all the ministrations and wanted him to hurry up and just cum so she could get on to the real fun. Another minute passed and Kuro could barely manage to tell her about his upcoming release. However, rather than deterring her, she sped up her movements. He craned his head back and let out a loud howl as his hip jerked upwards and thick ropes of semen began jetting out onto her face, neck, and chest. Tifa stuck her tongue out to catch what she could while he groaned in ecstasy.

After finishing, Kuro would have made to grab some tissues and clean her up. However, in a true act of eroticism, Tifa started scooping up the substance staining her body on her fingers and leading them into her mouth. She licked her lips and let out a sigh in satisfaction. Kuro's cock was shining with a combination of her saliva and the massage oil on her body. Tifa's smile never left her face as she noticed one key fact: he hadn't softened in the slightest. She could tell that he wanted to get things moving - especially since she saw his eyes trail downwards to her sopping wet core - but she put up a hand to stop him.

"If you really want this, you're gonna have to kiss me first," she ordered. Kuro's head leaned forward to press his lips against hers. He felt a jolt go through his body when he made contact and suddenly his heart was beating a mile a minute. He steadied his nerves somewhat and moved his hands down her strong yet slender body to grab hold her waist into his hands and pull her closer. Sparks went off inside Tifa's body making her push herself close into his arms crushing her lips into his own and moving them around.

Kuro took the opportunity to start feeling her up again. His hands, though firm and strong, were also gentle and currently massaging her waist making her feel good. Tifa quietly whimpered in his face as their lips broke apart for a nanosecond before engaging each other once again in a passionate exchange of saliva. Her soft, plump lips curled tenderly and fluidly along Kuro’s warm mouth. She then straddled his lap and Kuro started grabbing her supple rear into his hands, squeezing it tenderly. Next, he reached his right hand up her chest and started caressing one of her breasts in his hand.

She let out a small whimper due to the sensation of his mouth after feeling it, their breaths becoming hotter and more intense the longer this continued.

The pair pulled back for breath for all of ten seconds before Kuro's hands cupped her face and he pulled Tifa back in for Round 2. Tifa made out with Kuro, channeling more passion into their exchange. Humming warmly between his lips, his tongue darts past her teeth and into her mouth again. The hand that was once on her rear had moved upwards and was now groping her chest, Tifa mewled and shivered in response to it. His fingers gingerly squeezed her mounds with his palms pressing forward as if he was giving them another massage.

The two retracted again and breathed heavily, their shared saliva being the only connection between their mouths. One's eyes didn't leave the other's and Kuro told her that he didn't have any condoms on him.

"It doesn't matter. In fact, I'd much rather you didn't use one," Tifa husked. She'd gone through a hell of a dry spell and now she just wanted to feel the raw hardness pressing against her stomach moving fast inside her.

That and none of the shops around here even sold condoms.

With that thought in mind, she lined his virile length up to her entrance and in one swift move, she dropped her weight on it and it easily slipped in.

"Holy...! Mmmm... Fuck!" her hips gyrated on his lap, her breasts were just inches away from his chest, and her arms hung around his neck. Tifa's vaginal walls felt incredible. Sitting straight upright, she started moving up and down on his cock. Her breasts took to bouncing in an almost hypnotic way. She slowly rode him, experiencing a great deal of pleasure from this position.

With every downward movement, Kuro bucked his hips upwards. This had the fortunate effect of pushing his length as far into her as it could go. She started out just moving straight up and down, but was soon experimenting and seeking out the best feeling she could achieve. No matter the direction, they all felt outstanding, so he just went with the flow and enjoyed the feel of her tightness around him. The longer she rode him, the faster she was moving and eventually she used her deceptive strength to push Kuro onto his back. She leaned forward, supporting herself with a hand on each side of his head. This, of course, put her nipples within distance of his face, so - as she repeatedly slammed herself back onto his lap - he held onto her tits and flicked her nipples with his tongue and pinched them between his lips. Kuro became lost in the pursuit of satisfying his own desires while Tifa began to ride him harder and faster. He was able to continue pushing up into her each time she came down even while almost exclusively feasting on her nipples.

"Ah, fuck! Please... _oh, God!_ Just _take me!"_ her moaning was getting louder and the pitch was increasing as she approached another orgasm.

He could feel her pussy getting more slippery and was relishing the feel of it sliding up and down his cock, yet he wasn't in any imminent danger of cumming himself. Her ass was smacking hard against his upper thighs. The only other noises besides her moaning and the slapping of skin as they both worked their thighs against each other. When she hit her peak, she went from dropping her hips hard and fast to doing so in slow motion while a shiver passed through her entire body. Her face broke into a smile, although her eyes remained shut, as she continued to slowly bury him deep inside of her.

Taking this moment of opportunity, Kuro threw his weight sideways, taking Tifa with him, and flipped their positions as to where he was the one on top. The sudden movement had caused him to slip out of her and she felt bothered by the emptiness of him leaving her. Tifa's moaning had receded into light panting as she looked down towards him, completely overtaken by lust. She wanted him so badly as the hot itch between her legs just kept rising.

"Don't make me wait! Hurry and put it back in!" she bellowed under labored breath. Kuro never would've figured that would be so demanding during sex. Wanting nothing but to please her, he stopped pumping for a moment to raise both of her legs onto his shoulder to get a better angle. Then, he resumed thrusting, harder and faster at her request. Tifa's impassioned cries ricocheted off the walls and the young man prayed to Gaia that nobody would be able to hear them from the outside.

His member had not stopped twitching for a while now, which she immediately assumed that he was close to his climax. Good thing, too, because she was on the cusp of another one herself. Her inner walls began tightening around him as if desperately trying to milk him for all that he's got. Kuro tried to hold on, but he was dangerously close now and tried to pull out. However, Tifa had other ideas as she crossed her legs around his waist.

"Don't - _oh, my God!_ \- Don't pull out! Just keep fucking me...!" she let out a yowl, trying to dissuade him from pulling out. She just needed him to stay right where he was.

Seeing as how she had him in an inescapable grasp, Kuro simply grabbed her hips and violently pounds his member into her sopping wet hole, the sounds of her clapping pussy rang and bounced off the walls of the room. They were in the home stretch, both of them could burst at any second. The young man thrust forward sending tremors through her whole body as he buried himself as strongly as he could. He then pulled out and repeated that powerful thrusting several more times. Tifa, in the meantime, arched her back and then began to move her his upwards to meet his downward movements.

"Almost... I'm almost there... oh, you're... so good... I love it! I love it and you! _I love you!"_ the martial artist's hands transitioned from tightly clenching the comforters to grabbing Kuro's face and pulling it towards her own. He didn't mind it. There was something about kissing Tifa that felt so right, especially after a declaration like that. Then, her body began to convulse and her love canal squeezed down on his shaft like a vice grip, that's when she left out a fierce scream and he felt her love nectar wash over his buried tool from deep within her.

That was all he could take, Kuro began blasting his semen into her like a shotgun. Both of their bodies shook uncontrollably as he and Tifa finally climaxed.

Her body was the first to go limp, then his followed suit as they rode out the orgasmic high subsided. He collapsed on top of her, they were like a pile of sweaty flesh on the bed. Kuro's face was buried in the crook of her neck. She turned her eyes to the left to see the back of his head. Tifa just stared at him, red-faced and panting, both trying like hell to catch their breath. Tifa wrapped her arms around him, relishing in the post-orgasmic bliss.

The two decided to just rest for a while in the dimly lit room. It was the dead of night still, so neither of them really had any places to go. Kuro rested his arms on either side of Tifa, brushing some of the dampened hair that fell on her face to the side.

"We... should have done that... a while ago..."

* * *

During the following week, the two of them had acted like nothing had happened between them that night. This agreement was beneficial to both of them as to spare themselves from having their bedroom escapade being exposed. Although, one thing had certainly changed between the two.

"Hey, Kuro? Do you mind helping me reach something from the back for me?" Tifa asked him while opening hours inched ever so closer. Kuro nodded and followed her there, but instead of actually helping her with anything, she met his eyes. Hers had a certain look in them that spoke of her intentions louder than words could.

"We have ten minutes," was all she said before the two began their horizontal tango again.

One thing Kuro learned from all of this was that Tifa, when horny, was ravenous and that both excited and scared him. But excitement outweighed fear by a large margin.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said earlier, the release of Final Fantasy VII Remake is what inspired me to finish this otherwise incomplete one-shot. But can I just say that I LOVE what they did with Jessie and Aerith's characterization in the remake? And I love the changes to the Honeybee Inn. I won't spoil anything, but I will say that it's way better than what the PS1 version did.


End file.
